omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka R. Kreuz
|-|Hooded= |-|Unhooded= Character Synopsis Asuka R. Kreuz (飛鳥＝Ｒ＝クロイツ, Asuka R. Kuroitsu), typically referred to as That Man and occasionally The Man, is a prominent character who was originally the central antagonist in the Guilty Gear universe, though he takes on a more supportive role during the events of Guilty Gear Xrd. He is the creator of the Gears and a sought-out target by most of the Guilty Gear cast. He is also knowledgeable in most of the events taking place in the series' continuity, dating all the way back to the Crusades, although other information is currently unknown. He has three servants: Raven, I-No, and Jack-O' Valentine, who frequently act on his behalf while he remains behind the scenes. The true extent of his power is unclear, but evidence suggests that he is one of the strongest characters in the franchise. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 3-A Verse: Guilty Gear Name: Asuka R. Kreuz, That Man (Typically referred to as this) Gender: Male Age: At least as old as Sol, but is currently reversing his age Classification: The Gearmaker, former scientist Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Intangibility (Likely has to be activated), can summon turrets to attack his opponent, can create powerful Forcefields (Capable of holding a Dragon Installed Sol at bay), Time Freeze, can either Time Travel or possesses knowledge of the future (Appeared in 2172 when I-No killed Sol's past self), Teleportation, BFR (Can send people to the Backyard), Energy Blasts, massive resistance to spiritual and mental attacks (Able to withstand the Backyard without any difficulty) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Casually stomped a partially transformed Sol. Then, even after Sol fully transformed, Asuka was still able to put up a good fight against him. It should be noted that Sol defeated Justice, who busted down an entire galaxy cluster wither her Gamma Ray) | Universe Level (Has full control over the Backyard, an entire dimension which was said to be capable of overwriting the whole universe by fusing with it. Sol also can produce Information Flares in his Dragon Install Mode, which can threaten to fuse the Backyard with the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with the likes of Sol without issue) | Higher Lifting Ability: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class (Subdued the likes of Sol with physical strength easily) | Universe Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''| '''Universe Level (Battled Sol's Dragon Install]\ Form and was unharmed) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Cross-Universal (Retrieved Sol from the Backyard after his fight with Valentine, seemingly from his own private realm) Intelligence: Genius in various scientific and magical areas, a prodigy in his human life and knows more than almost anyone else in the entire story Weaknesses: Is currently reversing his age for unknown reasons Versions: Casual State | Full Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: His outfit, a tome similar to the one carried by The Sage/Original Man, a quill-like blade used for runic magic, Proteus Universe x2 used for light magic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3